


Orders Of Choice

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Book 5 spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: My take on why Snape did what he did.





	Orders Of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  This is my interpretation of why Snape did what he did—feel free to disagree.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Harry Potter_ and I'm not making money off this either.

I could see Draco, could see Albus, could see the grim outcome as soon as I opened the door. I heard Amycus speaking, but I wasn't listening. I was staring at Albus as he slumped against the rampart—he was so weak; I could see the end of this so clearly…

"Severus…"

I had never heard his voice sound so pleading, so… _lost_  before. I pushed Draco aside, going to stand in front of Albus. I stood there, glaring down at him. Time seemed frozen to me; this was a nightmare I knew I would never wake up from. Those blue eyes…so shadowed—I hated him. I hated him for this, for causing— _ordering_ —his own end.

He looked up at me as I looked back with hate and guilt twisting and knotting in my gut. His eyes begged me—I hated him more for that. I felt sick now—I could hear the Death Eaters go silent behind me. And Draco…I had sworn to Narcissa the Unbreakable Vow; if I didn't do this, the Dark Lord would kill Draco, and the vow would kill me…

"Severus…please…"

My heart wrenched as I saw that gaze. I couldn't. But I must. Lives, as Albus had so kindly reminded me earlier in the year, were in my hands. I had to choose, he had said, between his life and Draco's, as well as my own..

The answer was plain in his beseeching eyes. I would have given anything to change it.

I raised my wand, almost without thinking, my mind utterly numb, my soul splitting. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

No one could see my eyes close, locking in the pain for only me to see. I couldn't break now—there was work to do.

"Out of here quickly," I muttered as I turned, grabbing Draco, and ran into my choice—and his.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  In my opinion, the argument Hagrid overheard between Dumbledore and Snape… I believe Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him, if it came to Malfoy and Snape's lives. Dumbledore is the kind of person—I think—who would look at something objectively. It was the life of an innocent child (at least in Dumbledore's eyes) and the Order's mole, or his own life. He probably would've chosen his own life to be sacrificed. Poor Severus would've been caught in the middle: he didn't really have much of a choice. Please though,  ** _review!_**


End file.
